Out Of Reach
by rebelbabycait714
Summary: Amy Dumas is in love with her best friend, Jeff Hardy, but there's a problem: he has a girlfriend. Will she express her feelings or will she back off? Chapter 5 finally up!
1. Chapter 1

Amy Dumas stretched as she got ready. It was her first match since she injured her neck last May. She had missed wrestling so much. Being a commentator on Heat just wasn't enough. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Amy, open up. It's me, Jeff!" A smile spread over her face. Her best friend. She went over to open the door and he came in bouncing everywhere.

"Jeff, are you ok? How many bags of Skittles have you eaten today?" Amy asked.

"Um, about three. Changing the subject, I wanted to wish you good luck on your first match back." Jeff said smiling at her. Amy blushed. Oh my gosh! I hope he didn't notice. She thought. Jeff waved his hand in front of her face.

"Hello, earth to Amy!" She shook her head and looked over at him.

"Sorry, I was thinking. My match is verses Victoria. I'm kinda nervous since I haven't wrestled her before. I.." She trailed off at the sound of another voice.

It was Beth, Jeff's girlfriend. No one liked her because she was snobby and rude and Jeff is oblivious to her behavior.

"Jeff! You were supposed to be back with my coffee five minutes ago!" Beth fumed.

"Oops, sorry. I wanted to stop and talk to Amy. Let's go get you a fresh cup. Good luck again, Ames. Kick some ass." He said leaving with Beth.

She just watched him go and sighed sitting on the bench.

"God, I can't stand her." Amy said running a hand through her hair.

"She doesn't deserve him. He's sweet and nice and she's not any of that. How could I just make him to see that?"

Then she heard the PA system come on:

"Lita and Victoria, please head to the curtains. Your match is in five minutes." She cracked her neck and went out the door.

A/N: Well, what did you think? I will try to update my other stories sometime soon. Please read and review! Peace Out!


	2. Chapter 2

Amy smiled when she walked in to her locker room. Her match with Lisa Marie had turned out rather well. She didn't win, but it was ok with her. Just seeing the fans reactions were good enough for her.

" Hey Amy." Her friend Trish Stratus said as she walked into the room. When Amy just sat there, a confused look formed on her pretty face.

" Amy? Hellooo?" Trish asked her. Her head quickly shot up looking around. She just grinned when she saw Trish.

" Sorry Trish. I was just thinking..." Amy tried to say.

" About Jeff." Trish finished for her. Amy shot her a "shut the hell up" look and continued what she had tried to answer.

" Actually, I was thinking about my match. What did you think?" Amy asked, wanting an honest opinion.

" It was great. The fans seemed so surprised when your music hit. I heard that might start a feud with you and Victoria. Hell, just about everyone already has." Trish joked.

" That would be cool. I was hoping that Team Extreme would reunite but Matt is on SmackDown! and Jeff is.." Amy drifted off.

" With Beth. She's rather rude, huh?" Trish said, rolling her eyes.

As if on cue, Jeff and Beth walked in holding each other's hands. Jeff smiled at them while Beth shot angry scowls at the two Divas.

" I just remembered I needed to go brush my hair. I'll talk to you later Amy." Trish said with a little wave.

" What was that about?" Beth asked. Jeff just shrugged it off.

" Probably nothing. Amy, you were great out there tonight. It was like you never left." Jeff complimented her. Beth didn't like this one bit.

" Jeff sweetie. I think I hear Shane calling for you. Why don't you go see what he wants?" Beth lied.

" Ok. I'll be back in a few minutes." Jeff said running out the door. This left the two women staring each other down.

" Let's get something straight, shall we? Jeff is mine and no one is gonna take him away from me. Do you understand me?" Beth asked. Amy just smirked at the shorter woman.

" Listen honey. I am his best friend and nothing is gonna change that. Do you understand me?" Amy mocked her.

" Whatever. Just stay away, got that?" With that, she stormed out of the room. Amy just sat there muttering curses at her.

A/N: Chapter 3 coming up!


	3. Chapter 3

Title:Out of Reach  
  
Rating:PG-13  
  
Author:Caitlin  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one I write about  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
~|~*~|~  
  
Amy walked into her hotel room and flopped on her bed.Stacy had taken some time off to visit some family,so she didn't have a roommate at the moment.She picked up her journal and decided to write a new entry.  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
It's Amy again,as if you didn't know.Haha.When I came back to RAW all these emotions ran through me.Fear,excitement and nervousness.Fear that the fans wouldn't accept me back in the ring.Excitement to see all my friends and co- workers again.Nervousness about being around Jeff.I know he has a girlfriend,but I can't help but love him.She is just wrong for him.If he could only see that.I thought I loved Matt,but to the truth is,he's just more like a big brother.Trish and Stacy set me up on all kinds of disastrous blind dates.He's the one,though.I can feel it deep down inside my soul.Well,I'd better get going,I'll write again soon.  
  
Love,  
  
Amy Dumas  
  
8/12/03  
  
Putting her journal back in her bag,she heard a knock at the door.When she opened the door,she saw Jeff staring back at her with those beautiful green eyes she loves so much.Something was wrong.There was a pained look on his face.  
  
"Hey Jeff.What's wrong?" She gestured for him to come in and sit down.  
  
"Beth and I had a fight" He said,looking down at the fuzzy beige carpet.  
  
Inside Amy was cheering,but on the outside she concealed her joy for Jeff's sake."I'm sorry,what happened?" She was being genuine since she hated seeing him sad and upset.  
  
"We were talking and for some reason,your name came up in the conversation" Amy looked surprised but she nodded for him to continue. "I told her how good of a friend you are and then she accused me of loving you." Jeff told her.  
  
"And you don't love me?" she asked with a sad expression.  
  
"Of course I love you Ames.You're my best friend.I just don't see you like that.You know?" He chuckled slightly.  
  
Tears trickled out of Amy's eyes."No I don't know.Are you blind? Can you not see how deeply in love I am with you?" Amy stared at him intently.Her eyes filled with love and devotion for the man sitting in front of her.  
  
"You what?" he asked,slightly exasperated.  
  
"I have to go" she ran out of the room,sprinting down the hall way.  
  
"Amy wait!" he yelled after her.  
  
Amy couldn't hear anything as she ran into the street.Everyone but Amy could hear Jeff's anguished screams as a large black truck,sped up and hit Amy Dumas. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey reviewers. I haven't decided if Amy will die or not. What do you think? On to the chapter.

Jeff ran over to her fallen body. Blood was coming out of the corners of her mouth. A crowd was forming as the owner of the truck came rushing over.

"Is she alright? She came out of nowhere." The man said. Jeff looked at him angrily

"Just call 911, dammit!" He shouted at the man who quickly took out his cell phone.

"I'm so sorry Amy. Why did this have to happen?" Jeff cried.

Sirens could be heard down the street. He stroked her hair gently as the paramedics arrived.

"Sir, you need to give us some room. What's the patient's name?" The EMT asked him.

"Amy Dumas." Jeff said quickly.

Then he heard a scream towards the beginning of the crowd. He turned around to see Trish with a horrified look on her face.

"Oh my god! What happened?" She started to crumple on the street but Jeff caught her.

"She got hit by a car." He managed to choke out. One of the paramedics walked over to the two.

"Are you her friends?" They both nodded.

"We have room in the ambulance for one person." He informed them.

"Let Trish go. I'll follow you." Jeff gave Trish a hug and she left with Amy for the hospital. He noticed the people still hanging around.

"Get out of here. There's nothing left to see." He plopped down on a bench as Beth strode up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, not knowing what had just taken place. 

"Jeffy, what are you doing out here?" She asked. 

"My best friend was hurt because of me." Beth had a shocked look on her face.

"Who was it? Shane, Shannon?" Jeff gave her a mean glare. Everyone knew that Jeff's best friend is Amy.

"You know who I'm talking about. It was Amy." Jeff spat out.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Probably deserved it." He got up throwing her arms off of him.

"How dare you say that? I think I just realized who I really care about." He then left to find his car. Beth stood there shocked that he just walked away from her. 

"That bitch has taken Jeff away from me for the last time. I hope she rots in hell." Beth said with a devilish smirk.

As she started to walk away, someone grabbed her arm.

Turning around, Beth looked up and saw Matt Hardy looming over her.

"Hey Beth. Who is the bitch you want to rot in hell?" He asked her with a suspicious look on his face.

"Matt! What are you doing here? It's so good to see you." Her voice was full of fake sincerity.

He just stood there with a smirk, causing her to get worried.

"Don't change the subject. Who were you talking about?" Matt demanded. He wanted answers now.

"Fine, it was Amy. She was hit by a truck. Jeff took off after her." She sighed, looking at her manicured nails.

The color on his face immediately disappeared.

"God, I have to go." He was about to leave when Beth had one last thing to say.

"Tell Jeff that when he's done with that trash, I'll be waiting for him."

Beth then walked away with a strut. Matt headed to the hospital muttering curses about her.

A/N: Ooh, that Beth is so evil, eh? As always, comments and ideas are appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I decided to finally update this story because of lita2extreme. I hope you're happy with this new chapter. Read and review peeps! )

Matt walked into Amy's hospital room and saw his little brother sitting at her bedside lightly caressing his thumb over her hand.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Matt asked, startling Jeff. He stood up and walked over to Matt, sighing in the process.

"When the truck hit her, it broke her arm in two places. She won't be able to wrestle for another four months. She's gonna be so devastated since she just came back from her neck injury." The younger Hardy looked over at Amy and smiled at her. She looked so peaceful when she slept.

Matt could tell that Jeff was in love with Amy. If only he would dump that bitch Beth...

"I ran into Beth after you left for the hospital Jeff." He stated, wanting to tell him all that she had said to him.

"I had talked to her too. She didn't even care that Amy had been hurt." Jeff muttered bitterly.

Jeff and Beth had one of the rockiest relationships anyone had ever seen. One minute they were fighting, the next they were making out in the locker room. Everyone wondered why they bothered to stay together.

"Are you going to break up with her?" Matt wondered. He hoped his brother would wise up and finally agree with him.

Jeff was about to answer Matt's question when he heard Amy groan in pain. They both turned around to see Amy awake and staring at the two of them.

"What happened?" She gazed around the hospital room, looking for a reason as to why she was there in the first place.

Both Jeff and Matt took a seat next to her and Jeff stroked her hair.

"You were hit by a truck after you ran out on me." He explained softly, remembering Amy confessing her love to him.

Amy looked away from them, also remembering what had taken place earlier that day. It was a heavy blow to her self-esteem knowing that Jeff didn't feel the same way.

"What's wrong Ames?"

Matt sensed some tension in the air, so he decided to give them some time alone by leaving the room.

"Just go away Jeff and find Beth. I don't need you here." She proclaimed, an angry tear falling down her cheek. He brushed it away with one of his fingers.

"I can't do that." He replied back. After almost losing her, he was not going to just leave her there.

The redhead's confusion was clearly evident as she thought about what he just said.

"You have no idea how freakin' scared I was thinking that you had died. That truck hit you and I almost forgot how to breathe." Jeff drawled, his Southern accent coming out.

Amy felt like crying when she heard those heartfelt words come out of his mouth.

"You said that you didn't love me like I love you Jeff." She had to bring it back up to see what his reaction would be.

"But I do love you. Beth means nothing to me when it comes to you Ames."

Jeff got out of his chair leaning over to kiss her. She kissed him back. It was the moment she had been waiting for to happen.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Jeff and Amy broke apart from their embrace to see a fuming Beth standing in the doorway, tapping her foot. He left Amy's side and got in Beth's face.

"Beth, we're over. I never want to see you again. Ever." He emphasized the "ever".

Fury shone in her eyes as she glared at Amy.

_"The bitch will pay."_ She thought to herself.

She turned on her heel and stormed out of the room, vowing revenge on the couple.

Jeff walked back over to Amy and kissed her once again.

"She'll never bother us again."

Amy smiled happily. She had gotten everything she had ever wanted. The man of her dreams, Jeff Hardy.

THE END!

A/N: I didn't know what else to do with this story, so I decided to finish it. I hope you guys liked the ending. Plz R/R...

Caitlin


End file.
